Dragon And The Octopus
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: How Dragon became part of the rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

The birds chirped loudly as the warm sun spilled it's light over the hospital, even during this time of the morning people were hurries in and out of the busy place. There was said to be a war starting over a political crisis between allies, the World Government was doing everything in its power to stop it.

There was even talk of an revolution about to take place.

Dragon gazes over the grass that was outside the building, injured and the ill was even there. He shook his head sadly and hurries over to the main entrance, bodyguards were everywhere because of an important person was staying there now.

Dragon smiles and nods his head to the guards, they all watched him with eyes filled with untrust. He did not care he knew from his father why they were that way.

"Morning." Dragon greets the woman at the front desk, "I'm here for the job."

Suddenly pistols were pointing his way causing him to look around in confusion.

"So! You're Mouse!" A guard screams as he holds his pistol higher.

"What? No! I'm Dragon!" Dragon says as he blinks at the guards as they slowly make their move towards him.

"Dragon, is that a new code name?" A guard asked another one as he tilts his head towards that one, never taken his eyes away from the man.

"Look, I'm here for the job." Dragon explains as he reaches into his pocket, this action caused the guards to run at him. One jumped him from behind and hit him over the head with his pistol, trying to knock the man out.

Dragon fell forward from the force, it did not hurt, after years of training with his father almost nothing hurt him any more. Blinking still he glances up at those in front of him and frowns, they stepped back in fear.

"Come with us!" Another guard screams as he places his pistol to Dragon's temple, "Stand slowly..."

Dragon did what he was told and soon the guards were leading him down the hallways of the hospital, people watched him as he passes them by.

"Excuse me, but I think there has been a mistake." Dragon says as he frowns deeper at those around him, "I'm a doctor and I'm here for the job opening that was demanded from the marines."

A guard near him swallows, he remembers that. They put out a cry for help from the marines because the hospital was getting over crowded and it was too much work for the doctors they already had.

All the guards were looking around at each other, suddenly knowing that they had made a mistake. However none wanted to admit to it since they were meant to be the best of the best from their group.

Dragon was lead down into a basement and into a dimly lit room, he sat down into a chair they placed in front of him. He frowns at them still wondering why they were not listening to him.

"Can we see your papers," One brave guard asks as he holds out his hand to him, "And we'll check out if what you are saying is true."

Wordless Dragon reaches into his pocket once more and notices no one tried anything against him this time, he pulls out his paperwork and handed it over to the man. The guards began to leave the room and closed the door behind.

As Dragon sat there he gazed around at the room, there was a picture of a smiling octopus with the words 'eat me' under it. Standing he walks over to the picture and studies it, he became relaxed knowing that all they had to do was make a few calls of their den-dens and everything would be cleared up.

The doors open and in came a large man looking angry about something. He was not a guards, it looked like a man with lots of money.

"Dragon." The man growls out as he glares at him, "So you're part of this so-called rebellion."

"Huh?" Dragon says as he blinks in confusion, "What are you talking about? I'm a doctor, I'm here for the job that's here."

"Tricky! Very tricky!" The large hisses out at the doctor, "But you can't fool my men! Guards call the marines and have this men shipped off my island!"

"Yes Sir!" The guards around him shout their reply, the large man turns and left them and they hurried out after them slamming the door behind.

Dragon blinks at the closed door, he had not believe not had happened.

"Wait until I call my father!" Dragon cries out as he shook his fist slightly at the door, he then crosses his arms over his chest, "He won't take this laying down!"

"Oi!" A voice came making Dragon glances around quickly, "Oi!" It came again and he blinked at the octopus the voice seemed to be coming from it, "Want to get up of here?"

"Well yeah...But I best let my father clear things out." Dragon says as he stares at the octopus.

"If those guards told that prince that you're a killer and not a doctor," The octopus says it's voice getting lower, "What makes you think they will tell the trust with your father?"

"Huh? Wait that's true..." Dragon thinks aloud, he came for a doctor's job but they seem to want to make him out to be their emery, "What should I do?"

"Run away!" The octopus says loudly now, "Run away and explain things to your father!"

"Yeah... you're right!" Dragon says as he nods his head, "I have to hurry and get out of here before those people make my father believe that I am part of this rebellion! But how do I get out of here octopus?"

"Octopus?" The voice said in confusion, "Anyway there is a secret passage at the end of the room! Just behind the desk."

Dragon looks down the other end of the room, there was a desk there. He run over to the desk and glances around the walls going for the passage.

"Octopus! I can't find it!" Dragon says loudly as he pouts epically and stares at the picture.

"Why Octopus?" Octopus questions as movement was heard, "Look at the bump!"

Dragon gazes at the wall again and soon his eyes could see a bump, he reached down and touched it, then he pushed it down and the wall shifted caving in on itself. Dragon hurries through the passage and quickly looks left and right.

"To your right!" Octopus calls lightly, "Then passed the luxury bath!"

"Okay! Bye Octopus!" Dragon shouts loudly as he darts down the passage way to his right, his footsteps echoed all about.

"Like I said! Why is he calling me octopus?" The voice asked empty room, then sighed loudly.


	2. Author's note

**AN: Hello, had someone not understand the story. Sorry that I could not had the story across to readers.**

** Here what it is about:**

Dragon is a doctor coming to work at a hospital while there is a power change in the world and a rebellion starting, an important person is at this hospital and has guards all round. They misunderstood Dragon's words and thought him to be someone who was trying to attack the important person. They noticed their mistake soon but kept their mouths shut. Dragon chooses not to fight them because he thinks that his father would settle matters out to him, he believed and trusts the WG and marines at this point. Someone was in the room and made Dragon think it best to run for it and talk things out with his father; Dragon thinks the one talking to him in the octopus in the picture... he is young and dumb, not the person he is in the manga more like how Luffy is, easily fooled.


End file.
